I Caught Myself
by LyttleSynyster
Summary: Tracy Black is moving back home to La Push. When she gets there she finds out she has two half brothers, her cousins are werewolves, and her blood sings to our favorite teddy bear vampire. Hiatus
1. Info

I Caught Myself Emmett Cullen Love Story

Info

Name: Tracy Black

Age:17

Species: Human

Loves: Driving, Sleeping, Picking on her older cousins Jacob and Quil, Spacing out, Sleeping in class, Ticking the teacher off, Cracking Jokes, Pulling Pranks, Singing, Playing guitar, Music, and Skateboarding

Dislikes: Waking up, Getting in trouble, Have plans back fire, Not being included

Birthday: August 22nd

Story: Lived in La Push for the first 6 years of her life. Moved to Virginia Beach, Virginia. Is now moving to Forks Washington to be closer to her family. Her teachers usually ignore her straights A's and sleeps in class all the time. Over the summer's she would come and stay with one of her cousins Jacob Black, and or Quil Ateara who adopted her as their little sister more then cousin. She drives a Yellow jeep. (In this story Nessie is born and Jacob did imprint on her Bella's a vampire no duh and everything else is pretty much the same If I change some thing else I'll tell you.)


	2. My Totally Awesome Jeep

Chapter 1

My Totally Awesome Jeep

I followed mom to our new house in my totally awesome jeep. Moving from Virginia to Washington, talk about long move come across the country. I didn't get much sleep so I'm pissed. We finally pulled into our new house. The forest is in the back yard and we're right on the border of La Push, so I can go see Uncle Billy, Jake, and Uncle Big Quil, and little Quil. I got out and got all the boxes out and sat them in the drive way while mom was putting the boxes in the house.

"Hey mom can I go see Jake, and Quil?"

"Sure honey bring them back with you and we'll put them to work."

Hey, they are always complaining about being bored.

"Ok, bye mom."

I got back in my totally awesome jeep and drove to La Push. In 5 minutes I was at Jake's house. I could get used to this. I parked and walked up to the screen door and walked in.

"What happened to my little Tracy?" Uncle Billy said sitting in his wheelchair.

"I grew up a little bit uncle Billy. So how have you been?" I asked walking over and giving him a hug.

"I've been good sweetie. So your mom decided to move back?"

"Yeah Virginia's ok, but we missed Washington."

"Well I'm glad your back sweetie. Are you going to Quileute High School?"

"I don't know. Mom never told me where I'm going it's still the first week of August. Hey Uncle Billy, where's Jake and Quil? Mom wants me to bring them back to help us unpack."

"Hmm, I think they went to the beach with some friends. They can help too."

"Thanks uncle, love you." I said giving him another hug.

"Love you too. Remember to come back and stay longer."

"I will I promise." I told him running out the door and down to the beach. I walked on the beach for about 5 minutes when I saw a group of HUGE guys. I walked over to them and they noticed me.

"Whoa, hi there I'm Embry. I'm the only single guy here. And you would be?" Said one of the guys. He was a lot slender than the others, but just as tall.

"I'm Tracy and I'm looking for my cousins Quil and Jacob. You know them?"

"Ohh shit! Little Tracy is all grown up now!" Jake said coming out of the crowd with Quil behind him. They'd gotten HUGE! I mean I'm not as small, but damn!

"Yeah, well atleast I'm not as big as a freaking elephant!"

"Are you calling me fat?" Jake asked, acting offended.

"Yes Jacob Black, I am calling you fat."

"Your getting it now Tracy Black!"

'Ohh shit!'

He turned, smirked at Quil and nodded.

'Ohh shit!'

They both pounced on me and I was on the ground.

"Get off of me! You're heavy!" I said trying to squirm out. That didn't help.

"We're not big, your just small." Quil said, pan-caking me more. I now noticed I was starting to sweat. They were really warm.

"You guys are really hot. You know that?"

"Ok, that sounded weird coming out of our cousin's mouth, but you're not bad looking yourself." Jake said grinning down at me as they got off of me.

"Not that way dumbass! I mean like temperature wise. Are you sick?" I said putting my hand up to his forehead, he was burning up.

"We're fine Trace. Now, what are you doing here?"

"Ohh yeah! I forgot to tell you. Mom and I just moved here."

"SWEET! We get to play with our little cousin again!" They both said, hugging the shit out of me.

"Now that your going to be around a while, we'll introduce you to the guys. You've already met Embry." Jake said, glaring at Embry. Who simply smiled.

"Well, this is Paul. Watch out, he has a temper." They pointed over at one of the biggest guys.

"I DO NOT HAVE A TEMPER PROBLEM!" Paul yelled, holding up his fist.

"Ok well, there's Jared, Paul's best friend." He simply nodded, I smiled sweetly.

"Seth, the smaller one of us, excluding you." Jake said, pointing to the kid who looked like he was on a sugar rush.

"Sam's not here, but you'll meet him eventually."

"OK. Well guys, mom told me to kidnap you to help us unpack." I said, grinning over at the now cowering Quil and Jake.

"Aunt Amanda did not say that…did she?" Quil asked, peeking over Paul's shoulder.

"Yep! She sure did."

"Well, we have an uhh…appointment." Jake said peeking over Paul's other shoulder. Poor Paul looked annoyed, but hell I would to.

"Appointment for town of stupid's mayor! Come on, I need help. Please?" I said giving them my puppy dog face. They both covered their eyes.

"Hell no! Tracy stop making the face! We know you are, even if we can't see you!" Quil said, his eyes still covered.

"Ohh come on! How bad can it be?" Embry said.

"You don't want to know…" Jake said with his eyes still covered.

"Please guys…?" They took their hands off theirs eyes and groaned.

"Fine we'll help. Hey, have you painted yet?" Jake asked.

"No, why?"

Jake smirked, "No reason. Hey Embry, Quil, let's go back and take the Rabbit. Paul, Jared, and Seth, you guys can ride with Trace." Jake said.

We all walked back to Jake's house. Jacob, Quil, and Embry went into his garage. They took about ten minutes, but pulled out in his Rabbit. Jared and Seth jumped in the back of the Jeep ,while Paul got in the passenger seat. I drove, with Jake following me back over the border. The guys tensed a little when I did. I finally got back to my house. Jake pulled in behind me.

"Whoa, you don't live to far from Nessie." Jake said looking around.

"Nessie? Who's Nessie?"

"Ohh, her? She's Jake's impr-I mean girlfriend." Embry said.

What was he going to say?

"Well, I'll have to meet her sometime."

"Yeah, so let's get to work."

'What's the worst that could happen.' I thought, boy could I be wrong.


	3. The Box Quil, and Jake Can't Touch

Part 2

The Box Quil and Jake Aren't Allowed to Touch

We walked into the house everything was down in the living room.

"Jake, Quil it's been so long my you've grown so much you didn't bring Sam." mom said coming in and hugging them I looked at her confused she mouthed a 'later'.

"Well Aunt Amanda we're guys we do that and no he's busy." Quil said complaining the rest of us just snickered.

"Well I hope you're ready to do work Tracy needs help painting and moving everything in here room."

"Ohh ok Trace go on up to your room we'll be up there in a minute." Jake said grinning him, Quil, and Embry went back outside.

'idiots like I don't know they have paintball guns' I thought.

"Hey Paul could find the box that say 'The Box Quil and Jake Aren't Allowed to Touch' please you can help get Quil, Jake, and Embry with me." I said he grinned.

"I'd never miss out on this" he found the box with ease then we hauled ass up stairs with Jared and Seth behind us.

We made it up to my room the walls were black with the windows and glass doors covered so mom knew perfect for neon color paintballs.. I opened the box and handed Paul a paintball gun full of yellow paintballs, Jared one with red, and Seth had orange while I had purple remember all neon.

"We have to hide." I said they all nodded Paul and Jared ran in the closet Seth the bathroom and me behind the door great idea.

A minute later I heard loud thumps, and the door opened slowly not hitting me thank god. Jake, Quil, and Embry looked in confused.

"Dude where are they?" Embry asked looking around.

"I don't know it quiet too quiet hmm." Jake said trying to think good luck with that.

I pointed my gun for Jake and ATTACKED. Jake cussed when it hit him leaving purple on his white shirt. He shot back I ducked missing the neon green paintball. Paul, Jared, and Seth came out now it was on. I got hit with a blue paintball and looked at Quill he was grinning acted liking I was pulling the trigger at him so when he moved I re-aimed for him.

This lasted for about an hour my walls were covered with neon Pink which I found out is what Embry had the hard way, Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, and Purple. The paint dried on contact. We took a good twenty minute break which we all needed to catch our breath.

"Wow Trace your room looks awesome…now." Embry said

"Yeah it would look better with out the Pink thanks girly man." I said with a smirk everyone just laughed.

"Not my fault Jake bought the paintballs not me so he's girly man."

"Wow Tracy you need to move furniture in now." mom said coming in taking the covers of the glass doors that led to a balcony and off the windows.

We all groaned and went down stairs the guys moved the furniture getting it there in one piece may I add while I moved boxes they went and got the rest. They put my bed up and moved my dresser and many beanbag chairs with glass table. They helped me make my bed put my skateboards under the bed put clothes away and other stuff. Which only took ohh say FIVE HOURS!!!!!

We all laid on my bed and spread out in the chairs and on the floor when Jake's pocket vibrated. He pulled out a black cell phone no idea he had one.

"Hello…hey…yeah I'll come over and I'll bring my cousin she wants to meet you guys…no she don't know… I love you too see you soon bye." What don't I know.

"Hey guys that was Nessie."

"No you don't say we kind of figured that out when you said I love you too." Embry said imitating Jake.

"What ever I need you guys to take the rabbit back for me we'll take Trace's Jeep."

"Kay see you guys later." they called walking out my bed room.

I heard the front door close and the rabbit purr to life and fade in the distance.

"Come on Trace I'll drive." he said grabbing the keys off my dresser and running out the door.

I raced after him jumping in the passenger seat. He pulled out going a mile down the road turning down a barely noticeable driveway up to a beautiful white house. Out side stood a girl about my age with long copper hair and defiantly and albino. He parked and we got out.

"JAKE!!!." the girl I'm going to assume Nessie ran and hugged Jake yep love got to hate it.


	4. Meeting the Cullen's, and a Surprise

**Chapter 3**

**Meeting the Cullen's, and a Surprise**

***Recap: **

**He pulled out going a mile down the road turning down a barely noticeable driveway up to a beautiful white house. Out side stood a girl about my age with long copper hair and defiantly and albino. He parked and we got out. **

"**JAKE!" the girl I'm going to assume Nessie ran and hugged Jake yep love got to hate it.***

**Story Start's:**

**The girl and Jake pulled apart. She looked over at me. She had brown eyes; they reminded me of Jake's.**

"**Uhh Jake why are you covered in purple, and yellow paint." she asked very sweetly. **

"**Ohh that would be mine and Paul's fault we were painting my room and having a paintball war at the same time." I said to the girl knowing Jake would be clueless on what to say. **

"**Are you Jake's cousin?" she asked as sweet as possible. **

"**Yeah I'm Tracy." I answered back shyly. **

"**Cool he's told me so much about you I'm Renesmee but call me Nessie everybody does." she said overly happy just great.**

"**Come on Trace you have to meet everyone else." Jake said walking to the door. **

'**Ohh great this is awkward meeting my cousin's girlfriend's family definitely not on my to-do list.' I thought to myself. **

**I followed a few feet behind Jake. Nessie and Jake walked in I followed behind. **

"**Jake it's been a while why are you covered in paint from a paintball gun?" A girl ran out and hugged Jake.**

**She was like a goddess she had long brown hair, and her eyes were golden. **

'**She makes me look like a pile of shit.' **

"**It's good to see you to Bella, and I was in a paintball war Trace, and Paul got me good." Jake said hugging her back. **

**They broke apart and she looked straight at me I wish I could hide under a rock where I belonged. **

"**Hi I'm Isabella call me Bella." she said coming over and hugging me. **

**She was so cold compared to Jake it wasn't even funny. **

"**I'm Tracy Jake's cousin." I replied very shyly what the hell was wrong with me. **

"**Ohh of course Jake's told me so much about come on you have to meet the rest of our family." Bella said pulling me into the living room where a lot of people were sitting just great. Jake just walked in the room like he usually does with Nessie beside him. **

"**Everyone this is Tracy Jake's cousin, Tracy this is Edward." she said.**

**Pointing to the guy with bronze hair he would look stunning heck they all were stunning but Edward in anyone's eye would be gorgeous but I wouldn't fall head over heels for him though I'm not shallow. He looked up at me and smiled he had the same gold eye as Bella. **

"**Alice." she said. **

**Pointing over to a girl who reminded me of a pixie her hair is short black and kinda spiky and she had the same gold eyes. **

"**Jasper." she said. **

**Pointing over to a guy with honey blonde hair with you guessed it the same gold eye's he was muscular but he sorda reminded me of Embry muscular but lean in a way. **

"**Carlisle and Esme." she said. **

**Pointing over to the parents the man looked like he was some where in his twenties the woman did too. The man had blonde hair and the same gold eyes hell he could be a model if he wanted to but all of them could. The woman had Carmel colored hair and guess what the same gold eyes she just looked like a caring person I could tell by the way she smiled at me. **

'**Damn this is a surprise same gold eye's *sigh*.' **

**Edward chuckled about what I don't know. **

"**Rosalie." she said. **

**Pointing over to the blonde with the same gold eyes. She was really pretty just like Bella, Esme, and Alice I bet she's even prettier they all make me want to just crawl under a rock and stay there that's just great. **

"**Hey Edward where's Emmett." Bella asked Edward.**

**I could tell just by the way she asked him they were in love god I hate love. **

"**He's out in the garage working on his jeep again." Edward replied the last part dully. **

"**Ohh yeah come Trace you have to see this garage." Jake said jumping like a kid on Christmas morning. **

"**Ok piggy-back please." I asked. **

**Giving him my big puppy dog eyes he covered his eyes again the baby. **

"**Trace I already did this once today stop with the puppy dog eyes." he said still covering his eyes. **

**Rosalie and Edward laughed at what Jake said. **

"**I did Jake don't worry." again I didn't. **

**He uncovered his eyes a groaned. "Fine hop on." he said dully. **

**I squealed and jumped on his back. He started walking through the house it was beautifully decorated I want the designer to design my house. Jake walked out to the garage and I hopped off. I saw two long legs sticking out under a jeep that looked like mine but red and had a lot more work done to it. **

"**Emmett come out we have company." Bella said hitting the jeep. **

**I heard a bang and son of a bitch. Emmett got out from under the jeep and I thought my heart exploded he was just so uhh. **

**His cute curly brown hair and golden eye's darker shade the n the rest. He was muscular no denying that. He looked at me and a huge smile came across his face showing off his adorable dimples. **

"**Hi I'm Emmett sorry about that I just kind of hit my head." he said in his deep voice I thought I was going to die and go to heaven. **

"**I'm Tracy Jake's cousin nice to meet you Emmett nice jeep looks like mine but mines Yellow."**

"**Yes I love my jeep got to check yours out sometime." **

"**Emmett calm down god." Edward and Jasper walked in glaring at Emmett I don't know why. **

'**I know something's going on and I hate not being included I'm going to figure it out on my own if no one tells me.' **

**Edward just looked at me with raised eyebrows. **

"**Sorry to run Tracy but we have to go do something we just remember I guess we'll see some other time." Jasper said walking towards a silver Volvo him and Edward pulling Emmett with them. They all got in and took off. **

'**Well that was weird.' We all walked back into the living room and chatted.**

**Emmett's POV**

**I was trying to change the oil when I heard people walk in I knew Jacob, and Bella were in here but the other scent I didn't recognize it was so sweet like sugar, honey. I could feel myself getting thirsty. **

"**Emmett come out we have company." Bella said and hit my jeep she dinted it she's dead well technically we are dead but ohh you get what I mean. **

**I got up forgetting I'm under my jeep and hit my head hard enough to hurt. "Son of a bitch." I cussed. I got out from under my jeep and look and saw where the sweet smell was coming from a girl. **

**She was beautiful hell she'd give Rose a run for your money her black long with her bangs framing her face, her big brown eye's that glittered with excitement. Her light russet skin compared to Jacob she was light toned her figure. She had all the right curves. Short compared to Jake but, tall compared to Bella. I smiled a huge grin she was really cute. **

'**She smells so sweet I wonder what she tastes like. Wait no bad Emmett oh shit I'm hearing voices AGAIN!!! Damn' **

"**Hi I'm Emmett sorry about that I just kind of hit my head." I said bad move cussing.**

"**I'm Tracy Jake's cousin nice to meet you Emmett nice jeep looks like mine but mines Yellow." she replied she sounded like an angel she shifted slightly but enough for me to catch another whiff of her scent **

'**She's really making me thirsty like crazy. Maybe just one swallows? No go away voice you only get me i'm trouble.' **

"**Yes I love my jeep got to check yours out sometime." **

"**Emmett calm down god." Edward, and Jasper came in I knew Edward heard my thoughts, and Jasper how thirsty I got.**

"**Sorry to run Tracy but we have to go do something we just remember I guess we'll see some other time." Jasper said walking towards a silver Volvo him and Edward pulling me with them. **

**Jasper jumped in the back me in the passenger seat and Edward driving. We pulled out. **

"**Emmett glad you resisted your thirst Jake would have killed you." Jasper said **

"**Yeah Emmett you that bad voice is back." Edward said turning and looking at me. **

"**Yeah I hate it tells me to do bad stuff." **

"**Like practice using a sling shot with Esme's China." Edward said. **

"**Yeah I wished it go away I don't want to hurt Tracy." **

"**Emmett you know the same thing happened when I met Bella right." Edward said parking the Volvo by my favorite hunting spot. **

"**Yeah but I love Rose I don't care about the whole blood thing I love Rose." I said getting out of the car and slamming the door I started running finding a grizzly in no time.**

**Tracy's POV**

**We had been sitting talking for a while. I found out Carlisle is a doctor and worked in the hospital no duh. Esme designed the house and agreed to design mine when I buy a house. Alice loved to shop and wanted to go with me. Bella's Jakes best friend. Nessie and Jake loved each other. 100% sure Rosalie hates me. We were all sitting just talking till. **

"**Down to 're pushing and pulling me down to I don't know what when I caught myself.I had to stop myself.I'm saying something that, I should've never thought.**

**Now when I caught myself.I had to stop myself.I'm saying something that I should've never thought of you." **

**I Caught Myself by: Paramore**

**My phone started ringing.**

"**I'm sorry." **

"**Go ahead and answer it sweetie." Esme told me sweetly. **

**I nodded and flipped open my phone. **

"**Hello." **

"**Hey angel I thought you were going to call me when you got settled." **

**It's my boyfriend Derek. He looks a lot like Emmett tall, muscular, same dimples, except he has really cute blonde hair, and blue eyes. **

"**I'm sorry I went and saw Jake and now we're at his friend's house."**

"**Its ok angel, give me a call before you go to sleep ok." **

"**Ok babe I love you." **

"**Love you to." **

**I closed my phone and saw Jake glaring at my phone. **

"**What." I asked **

"**You never told me you had a boyfriend." **

"**Ohh yeah Derek I forgot to tell you." **

"**Do I need to give him a talk?" **

"**No, no, no he's a good guy Jake." **

"**Alrite I'd better get you home it's late." Jake and I both stood up along with everyone else. **

"**Don't be a stranger Tracy dear come back any time." Esme said in a motherly voice. **

"**I will don't worry." I hugged her, Bella, Nessie, and Alice before me and Jake ran back to my jeep jumping over the door and landing perfectly. **

**Jake started it up and took off I turned around and waved bye to everyone. We were back at my house in two minutes. **

"**Jake you want to stay the night." **

"**Sure Trace love to." **

**We both walked up the path way and in the front door. I saw my mom talking to some guy he was tall, but shorter than Jake he had long black hair, and brown eye's. **

"**Sam what are you doing here?" Jake asked from behind me. **

"**I came to visit is all." the guy Sam said back to Jake. **

"**Ohh Tracy this is Sam I have to tell you something." my mom said all cheery. **

**Jake and I looked at each other confused. **

"**You see Sam here is your half brother, ohh and Embry Call is too." **

'**Ok…HOLY SHIT I HAVE TWO BROTHERS.**


	5. Didn't See That Coming

Chapter 4

Didn't See That Coming

"Ok mom very funny, but seriously what did you have to tell me?" I asked

"Tracy Rose Black I'm serious your father is Sam's and Embry's father as well. We never got married so you have my name Black." she explained.

I was shocked I knew my dad was a jerk but I mean come he has two other kids besides me.

"It's ok Tracy you can count on me and Embry we're your brothers we'll be here for you." Sam said coming over and hugging me.

"Ohh God." I shouted

"What's wrong Tracy." mom asked from behind Sam.

"Embry hit on me earlier on the beach today and he's my brother ewww." Everyone just chuckled.

"Hey wait hold on Sam if your dad is Trace's and Aunt Miranda your dad's sister doesn't that mean that Trace can do what the rest of us can do." Jake said trailing off towards the end.

'What don't I know I'm tired of this.'

"What don't I know someone tell me I hate being left in the dark I hate this not knowing being clueless." I yelled I was so mad I was shaking, while everyone just stared at me like they were waiting for something to happen.

"Calm down Tracy, Sam we should tell her." mom said looking over at Sam. After a minute he let out a big sigh, and looked straight at me.

"Fine come on let's go talk in the living room." he said we all followed him in to the living room.

It looked a lot different I could still smell the paint that must of finished drying. The walls were high that opened up to a sky window I could see the stars and crescent moon high up in the sky. Mom turned on the light that came from a beautiful chandler with crystals that sparkled like the stars. The walls were a very pale blue that matched the white carpet, couch, and armchairs. Book shelves lined the one short wall that had all the legends in them, and other books me and mom enjoy when we're bored. The TV was sitting on the floor till we could buy a new TV stand. The computer over in the corner was sitting on a new silver desk.

Me, and Jake sat on the couch, while Sam, and mom sat on the armchairs on either side of the couch.

"Well Tracy do you knows the legends of La Push?" Sam asked

"Yeah about the wolves and the cold one's right." Sam nodded

"What would you say if I told you the legends are true?"

"Well I'd laugh and say nice joke."

"Well Trace go ahead." Jake said

"Wait are you serious?"

"Yeah me, Sam, Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared, Seth, and a few others are wolves." Jake said

"Wait time out rewind you are."

"Yep" Jake nodded

"Ok well who are the cold one's then?" I asked Sam, and Jake looked at each other then back at me.

"The Cullen's" They both said looking me dead in the eye

'They're really making shit up now.'

"Ok guys seriously who?"

"Seriously Tracy just think about it they're all pale, cold, stunning, I know you noticed they all have the same eye color." Jake said/yelled

"Not all of them Nessie has brown eye's and she isn't cold." I said/yelled right back

"She's half vampire, half human Trace, Bella got pregnant with her when she was still human but almost died during the 'birth' so after Nessie was born Edward changed Bella." Jake explained not looking happy.

"Jake I know your hiding something what is it?" I asked looking him in the eye's

"Nothing gets past you does it I well imprinted on Nessie, imprint is when you find your soul mate your other half after you look at them they're the only thing that matters." Jake explained Sam nodded his head.

"I'm so happy for you my little Jakie is all grown up now." mom said going over and hugging Jake. Me and Sam looked and each other and started laughing Jake sent a death glare our way.

After our little laughing fit.

"Tracy the reason we told you that is because no matter what you're going to phase in to a wolf because dad's and your mom's DNA has the wolf gene in it to stay well normal you just can't get mad or really happy." Sam explained

"Well it's late I'd better get back bye Miranda, Tracy, Jake… Ohh and Tracy you can't tell anyone." Sam said getting up and moving to the door.

"I won't I promise don't worry." I said getting up and giving Sam a quick hug. Before he walked out the door.

"Jake are you staying tonight." mom asked

"Yeah sure, sure Aunt Miranda ." Jake said his catch phrase

"Ok well I'm going to bed there's pizza in the kitchen if you want any make sure you to keep it down." mom said. She got up and walked past the kitchen into her room.

We weren't really hungry so we went straight upstairs. Jake said he was tired so I showed him the guest room which just had the bed up with pillows, and blanket.

He gave me a quick hug before he went in. I walked in to my room looking at all of our hard work and signatures. We all signed our names with the silver sharpies I found. I pulled out my cell remembering to call Derek.

"Hey babe." He always answers like that

"Hey I miss you"

"I miss you too so how's Washington?"

"It's alrite I met a lot of new friends and fond out I have two half brothers."

"What how?"

"Apparently my dad's a man whore who can't keep it in his pants."

"Ok well sorry your dad's an ass."

"Me too."

We talked for about an hour till I finally got tired and hung up. I change into Derek's black hoodie I loved, and a pair of silver basketball shorts and went to sleep.

Jacob's POV

After about and hour and a half Trace FINALLY went to sleep. I got up really quick and jumped out the window not hurting myself may I add and ran back to the Cullen's. I walked in the door they'd smell me before they heard me that's for sure.

"Thanks to your little cousin there's something wrong with Emmett." Blondie yelled. I still don't like her.

"She has a name and do not say anything bad about her." I yelled back

"Hey Jake." My lil sunshine said running to me and hugging me

"Hey Ness is your dad, and Jasper back yet I need to talk to them, and Carlisle." Since I imprinted on Nessie I decided to call them by their name's except blondie.

"Yeah hey everyone come here." she yelled. In second's all of the Cullen's were in here. Edward being Edward knew what I was going to say damn mind reading ability.

"Well we found out that Sam, Embry, and Tracy are all half sibling's." I started off.

"How Jake?" Bella would ask

"Well they all have the same dad Tracy will phase no matter what though." They all nodded.

I looked around at everyone. Edward, Carlisle, and Jasper were indifferent. Blondie scowled. Bella, Nessie, Alice, and Esme looked concerned and sympathetic. And well Emmett looked pissed.

"And well she'll probably phase Sam, and I told her bout how we're werewolves, and you all are vampires." They all nodded Emmett walked off steamed with blondie at his heels.

"What up with him?" I asked

"He's been like that since we got back." Jasper said

"Why?"

"Tracy's blood sing's to him like Bella's did to me and he's pissed cause he says he loves Rose not Tracy sorry." Edward explained

'Didn't see that coming.'

"Ohh yeah Esme lock your China up that bad voice in Emmett's head's back." Edward told his mother. And like that Esme was gone

"Bring Trace over tomorrow Jake and we'll all have fun." Alice said all jumpy as usual.

"Ok I will pixie I'd better get back though bye everyone." They all waved bye to me.

I walked over to Nessie and kissed really fast and bolted for the door before Edward could kill me. I ran back to Trace's climbed back up to the window crawled in. I walked over and collapsed on the bed falling asleep with sweet dreams of Nessie.

RATE, AND MESSAGE


	6. I Don't Know Not Relaxed

Chapter 5

I Don't Know Not Relaxed

I woke feeling like I was on a sugar rush great way to wake up. I went and took a shower I put on underwear, and a bra. I slipped on my Metro Station t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts. I let my hair air dry as usual I hate hair dryers so I just dried my hair with a towel. When it was half way dry I threw my towel in the bathroom. And went to wake up Jake.

I cracked open the door to see him completely covering the bed his mouth hanging open and drool on his chin. I chuckled and tiptoed in.

"Ok 3.….2.….1 WAKE UP JAKE." I whispered then screamed at his ear.

He screamed and jumped up I was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Tracy you are so dead." he said

"Am not now come on."

He helped me up off the floor, and we both walked down the stairs into the kitchen. Mom was already up and unpacking boxes that had dishes in them.

"Hey you two breakfast is ready I already made it." mom said pointing over to the table that still had boxes on it.

Me and Jake sat down. in front of me was a huge plate of food and in front of Jake were pop tarts. We laughed before we traded plates. We started eating and finished at the same time. It's weird sometimes it's like we're twins. We both got up and put our dishes in the sink.

"Trace I'm goin home to change and stuff but we're goin to spend the day with Nessie, and the bunch you go ahead and drive over there." he said I nodded and grabbed my keys walking out to the Jeep.

Jake took off running to La Push. I got in the Jeep started it up and pulled out driving a minute later turning on the invisible road to the Cullen's house.

I got out and walked up to the front about to knock when Alice opened the door.

"Bout time you got here ohh yeah forgot to tell you our gifts." she said

'They know I know their secret.'

"Yep Jake told us last night." Edward called. My eye's widened.

"We'd better tell here our gifts before she has a heart attack." Alice said pulling me into the house. She dragged me to the living room and pushed me on the couch.

"Well for starters like Edward said Jake told us about what you figured out last night. And that he told you what we really are." Alice started I shook my head agreeing.

"Well some vampires have gifts like I can see the future, Edward can read minds, Bella is a shield, Jasper can alter, and feel emotions, and lastly Nessie can show you what she's thinking." Alice said

"Ok this is crazy but I believe you guys." I said it's weird I just met them but it's like I've known them my whole life.

"Hey Alice wher-it's you." Rosalie walked in growling at me I felt scared just by the way she said you.

"Rose leave Tracy alone." Edward said looking at Rosalie.

"Hell no this dog wanna be is screwing with Emmett she should just go back to where ever she came from." Rosalie said I could hear the venom in her voice. I sunk in my seat it made me feel horrible.

"That's right dog know where your place is."

"Shut the hell up Rosalie." Emmett told her coming in the room taking a seat next to me. I kept my eye's on the floor.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?" Rosalie shrieked

"I said shut up just because I'm attracted to Tracy's blood like Edward was to Bella's doesn't give you the right to trash her for something none of us can control." Emmett said putting an arm around me it was cold but I didn't care I still kept my eye's on the floor.

"Destiny works in different ways Rosalie you'll find your soul mate."

'Soul mate, attracted to my blood what the hell does this mean.'

"We'll explain don't worry Trace, now Rose will you please take a seat so we can explain everything to the little might be a wolf." She huffed and sat next to Edward on the couch opposite me, and Emmet.

"You see Trace like werewolves we also have a way of finding soul mates, not exactly the same but, when we find our soul mates their blood sings to us calls for us it's hard to resist. Like when Bella was still human her blood sang to me. And like now how your blood sings to Emmett." Edward explained my eye's widened again. I looked up at Emmett to see him smirking down at me.

"Yep at first I didn't like the idea I loved Rose but I did some thinking it would kill me to stay away from you so I decided to just go with the flow." Emmett said smiling at me.

"I'm sorry Rosalie I didn't know I'm sorry." I said in a weak voice

She sighed "I'll get over it eventually just take care of him or I'll rip your head off." I nodded

"Ohh my god Derek I can't break up with him over the phone he's been to good to me for that." I said putting my head in my hands.

"We'll fly him here." Alice said reappearing

"What?"

"We'll fly him here it's for the best trust me." She's hiding something. I looked at Edward whatever Alice saw Edward did now and he was smirking.

"Yeah call him Trace he'll be here tomorrow if we hurry." Edward said I nodded something's going to happen I can tell.

I took out my phone dialed Derek's number.

"Hello" he answered

"Hey babe I was wondering my friend's want you to come over they bought you a ticket here Edward will explain." I pushed the phone to Edward. He was trying to explain to Derek how you can print the plane ticket and it not be illegal.

"I hope that babe stuff was an act cause you're all mine now." Emmett whispered in my ear sending chills down my spine. He laughed when I shivered pulling me over into his lap.

This felt weird I'm still dating Derek technically and I'm sitting in Emmett's lap hello awkward. Emmett pulled me closer to him he was as hard like stone not in a perverted way either.

"Come on Trace relax you have to get used to this." I tried to relax a little. Emmett groaned

"Jazz come here I need your help." Emmett yelled. Jasper walked in

"Yeah." Was all Jasper said

"Get Trace to relax she just so I don't know not relaxed." Suddenly my whole body felt calm I laid my head back on Emmett stone chest. He smirked.

"Thanks Jazz."

Jasper just sighed at sat across from me.

"Ok everything's set he'll be here 9:00am tomorrow." Edward said I nodded and took my phone back.

"Where's Jake?" I realized my cousin wasn't here

"Ohh yeah Nessie caught before he came in she dragged him to Seattle." Alice told me I nodded.

"Let's watch movies all day." Alice said I didn't really care. And that's What we did watch movies. About 10 I decided to go home. I said my bye's and walked out to my Jeep.

"You forgot something." Emmet whispered beside my ear making me scream, and him laugh.

"What?" I asked

Emmett lowered his head to mine and pushed his lips to mine. I felt a jolt of electricity go through me. I kissed him back I could tell he was holding back. The kiss was sweet it didn't need to be rough. We parted and I started panting.

"Woops forgot you had to breathe." Emmett chuckled as I climbed in my Jeep.

"Bye Emmett."

"Bye Trace."

I started the engine, and drove back up the invisible drive way. I got home, and walked in.

"Have fun dear." mom asked

"Yep mom Derek's coming the Cullen's paid for him to come out could he stay here."

"Of course sweetie you know I don't care he could live, and I wouldn't care." I nodded and walked up stairs to my room. I opened the door to see Emmett laying on my bed.

"Cool room I must say paintball right." I nodded

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't know how much Jake explained but vampire's don't sleep so I came over to watch you sleep." I shook my head and walked in the closet I took of my clothes and put on a black wife beater, and silver basketball shorts.

"Ready for bed." I nodded my heading climbing under the blankets. Emmett pulled me over to him so I was on his chest. I shook my head and closed my eye's falling asleep.


	7. Just Your Everyday Weird

Part 6

Just your Everyday Weird

I woke up feeling lips on my eye lids. I opened my eye's slowly, and saw Emmett smiling down at me.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." he said and smiled at me

"Morning what time is it."

"8 am almost time to get uhh Dante…Damien no, no, no."

"Derek you loser." I said

"Wow you're mean in the morning not to self don't piss off in mornings." he chuckled. I rolled my eye's

"Come on Trace you have to get up." he said I shook my head no. He leaned down and kissed me.

"Ok I'll get up." he smiled

"Let's go I don't want to change." I said

"That's a nice picture hair every where in a black wife beater, and silver basketball short."

"I don't care what people think about me what matters is what I think."

With that I grabbed a hair bow of my dresser, and put my hair back in a low ponytail. I grabbed my keys off the table. Emmett walked out the balcony doors so mom wouldn't catch him. I walked down stairs where mom was drinking a cup off coffee

"Your up early." she commented

"Yeah I have to go pick up Derek from the airport." I said getting a frappuccino out of the fridge.

"Bye mom be back later."

I walked out the door to the Jeep. Emmett's in the passenger seat, Jasper's in the back with Edward. While Alice, Bella, and Nessie, and in a Yellow Porsche.

"You take forever you know that." Emmett yelled.

I sighed and climbed into the driver's seat putting my coffee in the cup holder. I started out for Port Angeles Edward giving me directions. I plugged my iPod up and started playing Decoy by: Paramore and started singing.

Close your eyes and make believethis is where you wanna beforgetting all the memoriestry to forget love cause love's forgotten me.

Well hey ,hey baby it's never too latepretty soon you won't remember a thingand I'll be distant as stars reminiscingyour hearts been wasted on me.

oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

You've never been so used as I'm using youabusing you, my little decoydon't look so blueyou should have seen right throughI'm using you, my little decoy.

Living life inside a dreamtime is changing everythingforgetting all the memoriesand I'm forced into you just cause your into me.

Well hey, hey babyits never too latewhen I'm gone you won't remember a thingbut I can't stay and you know I won't waitI was gone from the very first day.

oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

You've never been so used as I'm using youabusing you, my little decoydon't look so blueyou should have seen right throughI'm using you, my little decoy.

oh oh

I'm not sorry at all(not sorry at all, not sorry)noI won't be sorry at all(not sorry at all, not sorry)noI'd do it over again.

Don't look so blue, my little decoyyou should have seen right through, my little decoyyou've never been so used, my little decoyAs I'm using you, my little decoy.

"Aww my angel can sing." Emmett said smiling at me. I looked up his eye's were really gold.

"Yeah Em why are your eye's really gold."

"He has to hunt very often cause of your blood." Edward said

"Shut up dude it ain't funny you had to do the same thing about Bella." Emmett threw back.

"yeah but you picked on me about now I have nothing against you Tracey but Emmett I'm getting revenge." Edward said staring at Emmett, and Emmett returning it.

Jasper leaned up and tapped my shoulder.

"Twenty bucks Edward wins." he said

"Oh so we have a gambler, alright twenty bucks Emmett wins." I said

"Yeah usually I bet with Emmett but he's in it, and I figured your soul mates so you act the same."

"Pretty much I bet with Quil, and Jake all the time ohh shit." I pulled out my phone since I never moved it from last night. I dialed Jake's number.

"Hellllloooo." he groaned into the phone.

"Morning sleepy head what's up." I said

"Trace you're evil Nessie took me shopping so I was the pack mule what are you doing."

"Going to the air port with Edward, Emmett, and Jasper to pick up Derek."

"YOU'RE WHAT!?!?!??!?" he yelled into the phone.

"I told you."

"Yeah but without me are you crazy."

"Sorry no room cuz."

"Fine but you owe me."

"Fine love you."

"Love you too bye."

We hung up, and I kept driving. Between Emmett, and Edward giving me directions we got lost. Jasper being nice got me un-lost. We finally made it to the airport, and parked Jasper guarded the jeep. We walked in and saw Bella, Alice, and Nessie staring at us.

"What took you." Bella asked

"These two idiots got me lost thankfully Jasper was there or we'd never make it." I said

We walked Alice showed us the gate Derek was getting off, and 15 minutes later I saw his blonde hair, and baby blues come out the doors.

"Tracy." he said, and ran a hugged me I hugged him back. We pulled apart, and Derek leaned down pressing his lips to mine I kissed back to act. We separated.

"Ok Derek these are my friends Alice, Bella, Nessie, Edward, and where'd Emmett go." I asked

"He had to go to the bathroom." Edward said. I looked at him.

'Vampires don't go to the bathroom where'd he go.'

"Come on let's go Derek we'll get your bags you get to ride with Tracy, and the guys." Alice said

We all started walking to baggage claim Alice took Derek to get his bags.

"Emmett went back to the car seeing you kiss Derek like you wanted to killed Emmett." Edward said I nodded. I was acting so Derek didn't get suspicious.

Alice, and Derek got back so we walked out to the cars. And there sat Emmett in the passenger seat like nothing happened, and Jasper in the back.

"Ok Derek, this is Emmett, and Jasper."

"Cool."

Alice took his bags, and put them in the trunk of the Porsche. We all packed into the Jeep. Derek behind me, Edward beside him, and Jasper behind Emmett. We drove back to Forks, getting lost again, because even vampire guys can't ask for directions.

I pulled into my house where Alice, was waiting again.

"Alice before you say anything it was those two." I said pointing to Edward, and Emmett.

We took Derek's bags inside up to the guest room that was now fixed up. And back outside to go to the Cullen's. I drove behind Alice on the way to their house. We walked in, and there sat Jake watching TV.

"Who let you in." Edward asked

"Esme, you really thought blondie would let me in even if I am dating Nessie."

"*sigh* Derek this is my cousin Jacob." I said

"So you're my cousin boyfriend." he said looking at me

"Yep."

"So are you guys finally." Rosalie said coming down the steps but stopped when she saw Derek. Then she ran back up stairs. I turned my head to the side confused.

"His blood sings to her." Edward whispered

'Yeah that just your everyday weird.'

"Uhh Derek we all have to tell you something when Rose gets back." Alice said sweetly.

'Here we go.'


	8. Broke Alot of Houses

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Broke A lot of Houses**_

_**We were all waiting about an hour I was sitting in Derek's lap. Emmett kept glaring but I gave him a look and he stopped. Then Rosalie came back down stairs here eye's were a bright topaz like Emmett's since he hunted this morning.**_

"_**Ok now that Rose is back we have a lot to explain to you Derek." Alice started.**_

"_**Ok what about?" he said**_

"_**Well first what is your opinion on vampires, werewolves, and mythic creatures?" Edward started off**_

"_**Then don't exist what's that have to do with any thing." he replied**_

'_**I now just realized how much Rose, and Derek act alike.' Edward eye's and he nodded**_

"_**Well start believing pretty boy we're real." Jake said pulling me off of Derek's lap.**_

"_**We're as in all of you." Derek said eye's widened as he stood up.**_

"_**Well I'm a werewolf, and Tracy is supost to be one too but, ain't yet everyone else is a vampire." Jake said**_

"_**Yeah not weird at all." Derek said.**_

"_**You're not scared." Bella asked**_

"_**I've seen scarier." he said with a shrug.**_

"_**You should be scared we could tear you apart with ease." Emmett said**_

"_**But you won't cause you don't drink human blood right." he said. We just looked at him.**_

"_**What I read it in one of Trace's legend books." he shrugged.**_

"_**Ok now here come's the hard part." I said.**_

"_**Why do I think I'm goin to cry." he said**_

"_**Well you see vampires have a way of finding our soul mates, their blood sings to us. Like when Bella was human her blood sang to Edward. And like now how Tracy's blood sings to Emmett, and how your blood sings to me." Rose explained thank god.**_

"_**So wait let me get this straight Tracy's Emmett's soul mate, and I'm your's cause you want my blood ok." Derek said.**_

"_**Wait you're not mad?" I asked **_

"_**Nahh I had a feeling when you called something weird like this was going to happen, so I except it." Derek said walking over wrapping his arm around Rose's shoulders.**_

"_**Besides by the way Emmett was glaring at me I had a feeling he liked you Trace." Derek said. Then I felt arms wrap around my waist.**_

"_**Dude you're right I don't just like this girl I love her." Emmett said behind me of course.**_

"_**You just met her." Derek, and Jake said at the same time.**_

"_**We're just a lot alike, and what's not to love." Emmett replied.**_

"_**Well look here I guess he excepted us." Esme said coming into the room with Carlisle.**_

"_**Yep this is pretty cool." Derek said the loser.**_

_**We all decided to go to Port Angeles since it's raining today. Bella, and Edward took her Ferrari. Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Derek rode in Rose's BMW which Emmett had to get me to stop drooling. And Nessie, and Jake rode with me, and Emmett in his Jeep. Esme, and Carlisle decided to stay home.**_

_**We were driving I looked through Em's CD's and put in Take it To the Limit By: Hinder.**_

"_**I love this CD." I said**_

"_**Yeah Emmett your music's way better than Edwards." Jake said**_

"_**No music is that bad is it." I asked. They all looked me like I was crazy.**_

"_**Ok I was wrong." Then we heard a buzzing, and Emmett pulled out a cell and answered it.**_

"_**MY MUSIC DOESN"T SUCK!" We all heard Edward yell through the phone. We all flinched back as Emmett hang up on the yelling.**_

_**About 10 minutes later we felted something land on top the jeep.**_

"_**Jake can you check that please." Em asked **_

_**Jake sighed opened the window and pulled himself on to the roof. We heard some thunks. And then Jake came back in the window.**_

"_**Well what was it Jake?" Nessie asked**_

"_**Your dad I kicked him off though." he replied and pulled Nessie on to his lap.**_

_**I smiled at Jake he saw me and smiled back. Then I felt something cold on my hand. I looked down and saw Emmett holding my hand. After a half hour we were in Port Angeles. We all pulled into a movie theater. We all decided to see I Love You, Man. We got me, Derek, Jake, and Nessie drinks, popcorn, and candy lots of candy for me ^w^. We took our seats, as soon as we sat down Rose, and Derek we're making out. At different points in the movie everyone else started making out half way through me, and Emmett we're last. After the movie we drove home, Emmett and Rose dropped me, and Derek off at the house.**_

"_**I can see now that it's a contest between us, and Rose, and Derek." Emmett said while we were laying in bed.**_

"_**What do you mean." I asked**_

"_**As you know me, and Rose we're together and I'm far from virgin." I nodded didn't surprise me.**_

"_**Well me, and Rose when we were passionate broke a lot of houses." my eyes widened.**_

"_**So now we're going to have to win." I nodded understanding.**_

"_**Hey you and Derek are close and were close as a couple right."**_

"_**Yeah why?"**_

"_**Did you to ever you know have sex?" my face turned red all the blood rushed to my face.**_

"_**Mom's asleep right." he nodded**_

"_**Well yeah we did." I said turning redder if possible. I tried to hide my face in his chest.**_

"_**Come on don't be like that it's cute when you blush, I don't care that you're not virgin, wait hold on." He got up and walked over to the wall, and banged not really loud just enough for people upstairs to her.**_

"_**Rose, Derek could you quiet down please I don't want to here you two making out." Emmett said, and back over to me. **_

"_**Come on sleep babe." I nodded laying my head on Emmett's shoulder.**_

_**Little did they know two werewolves were watching.**_


	9. How Rose Put's Up With It

**Chapter 8**

**How Rose Put's Up With It**

**I woke up alone a week went by since Derek got here, and today was sunny so they had to go hunting. I got up, and took a shower. I got out and dressed in black, and white camo boy short's with and a black wife beater. I walked down the hall to the room Derek was staying in I cracked the door open. He was still asleep and snoring. I have no idea how Rose put's up with it. I tiptoed over to his bed, and pushed him off.**

"**huh what the hell…TRACY!!!!!!." he yelled.**

**Now seemed like a perfect time to run. I ran out into the hallway, down the steps. He was right behind me.**

"**Derek there's a call for you." thank god for mom.**

**Or there would be three funerals mine, followed by Derek's cause Emmett killed him, then Emmett's cause Rose killed him….again. We stopped running and Derek took the phone from mom. His face went from being mad at me to devastated. After a few minutes he hung up. Came over, and hugged me, and started crying.**

"**Mommm…, and daddd….were in a car accident…..they didn't make it." He cried.**

**My eye's widened then I started crying I loved his parents. And now Derek had nothing he had no other relatives. But he was 18 so he can live where he wants. After we stopped crying he walked back up to his room.**

"**Mom." I whispered.**

"**Yes sweetie." she said quietly**

"**Can Derek live here." she nodded her head.**

**I walked upstairs to my room. I pulled out my phone and called Emmett.**

"**Hello."**

"**Hey Em, are you guys done hunting." I asked in a whisper still**

"**Yeah what's wrong you sound like you're crying."**

"**Derek's mom, and dad were in a car accident and didn't make it." I cried out.**

"**Shhh it's ok angel we'll be there in ten minutes." he said and hung up.**

**Ten minutes later my balcony door open and in walked Emmett. I jumped off my bed, and ran to him crying. He hugged me, then picked me up and carried me to the bed. He sat down and hugged me tighter to him. I finally stopped crying. And he sat there still cradling me like a baby.**

"**Listen I know this time is going to be rough but we all have to be strong for Derek." I nodded I knew that.**

**A week later we were all at Virginia Beach at Derek's parent's funeral. It was cloudy so the all the Cullen's were there too, and Jake. Sam, and Embry came for me that and they didn't trust me being around Emmett in fact they hate him. After the funeral Derek, and Rose went back to his house to pack all of his stuff. Edward, Jake, and Emmett went to go help move it all. So now I was sitting on the beach with my brothers.**

"**Tracy what do you see in that blood sucker?" Sam asked glad to know he get's to the point.**

"**Because I like him he's really cool, funny, and loveable if you'd ever get to know him."**

"**You know now that you're with them you can't come to La Push." Sam said**

"**What my family's there all of my family even you guys." **

"**Yeah but since we have a treaty with them anyone with them can't cross."**

"**I thought that treaty didn't count since Jake imprinted on Nessie."**

"**Smart ass, look *sigh* we saw you fall asleep with him, and we don't like it. The reason I said that is I don't want my sister dating a vampire the only place that will get you is dead the walking dead."**

"**Great to know I'm being stalked but anyway, I really like Emmett so I don't care what you think."**

"**Embry stop sitting there like an idiot and say something." Sam yelled**

"**Sorry I'm neutral so don't drag me into this." Embry said**

"**I swear." Sam said getting up and walking off.**

"**Neutral huh."**

"**I don't care as long as your happy it don't matter to me." Embry said.**

"**Thanks, everything is driving me crazy now, and to think my birthday's next week *sigh* someone out there hates me." I said as I laid back in the sand.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry this one was short, and sad but this one had to be in there.**


	10. Birthday Party

Chapter 9

Birthday Party

It's been about five days since we got back from Derek's parents funeral. We've been trying to cheer him up he's happier but he'll never be the same again. Even Rose can't seem to cheer him up to the old Derek. And now on with other news Sam will not talk to me until I break up with Emmett. So in simple terms we'll never talk again. My birthday's tomorrow I turn 18. And then next week school starts and that just sucks.

I woke up in Emmett's icy, strong arms as I usually do but I love that guy. He smiled down at me and kissed me sweetly.

"Be ready this evening since the wolves are having a party for you tomorrow we're throwing you a party tonight." I groaned

"Emmett I don't want a party it makes me feel really old."

"You're only 18 you're not old I mean come on I'm 95, and Edward's a hell of a lot older." he said chuckling

"Emmett how old were you when you were changed."

"I was 20."

"How were you changed I mean like why if you don't mind me asking."

"Ohh course I don't mind I'll never keep anything form you, I was born in 1915 since I know you don't feel like doing the math. In 1935 I was taking a walk in the woods bright idea I know. When all of a sudden this bear came out and attacked me. I was dieing I knew it. But then Rose came she was out hunting she smelled the blood and went to find out what it was. When she found me she ran me all the way back to Carlisle. From there I became a vampire." he explained

"Emmett I had no idea wow."

"You'll have to ask the other's for there stories like Edward told Bella when she was human I have no right to tell the other's stories." I nodded understanding

"Now come on and get dressed I promised I have you, and Derek there by 12." I nodded

I went into the bathroom and took a shower. After my shower I wrapped a towel around me, I didn't care if Emmett saw I walked in my closet. I dressed in a pair of part wash shorts, and a white tank top that had pink, and black kisses all over it. I slipped on my black flip-flops and walked out to Emmett.

"Alrite hop on Rose has already taken Derek to the house."

I hoped up on Emmett's back and wrapped my hands around his neck. His arms went under my legs, and he ran out the balcony doors.

"You know when Bella was human Edward used to always carry her this way, and I always made so much fun of him." I laughed.

We were at the house now so Emmett let me down. Nessie was standing in the doorway. When she saw me she ran straight at me, and hugged me.

"Happy early birthday Trace." she yelled while squeezing me.

"Nessie……can't……….breath." I managed to get out.

"Oh sorry." she said letting go. I fell to the ground, Emmett pulled me back up.

"Come on Trace, you have to eat cake, and open your presents." Nessie said dragging me to the house.

"Wait Emmett you didn't say nothing about that." I said

"You never asked." came his reply.

I sighed and Nessie dragged me through the front door into the living room. When I got there I saw silver, and blue streamers, balloons, confetti, etc.

"Happy early birthday Tracy." everyone yelled when I walked in.

"Thanks everyone but you didn't have to."

"We wanted to the last birthday we celebrated was Bella's a few years ago, but that didn't end well, please tell me you aren't a klutz, and or danger magnet like Bella was." Alice said.

"Nope I have Black family blood in me we're not danger prone, or klutz's, but we are load mouths." I said

"Damn straight." Jake said coming over and high fiving me.

"Ok come time to feed the human's, and wolf." Alice said pushing me to the table that had a huge chocolate cake on it.

"We figured since you and Jake are related that you would like chocolate like him." I nodded my head, and they sang, and I blew my candles out.

The few of us that could eat did. Jake decided to shove some of the cake in my face, which ended with him getting cake back in his face. After we were done eating, and cleaned up. Alice pulled me over to the couch, and handed me a present.

"That's from me , and Jasper open it, open it." Alice said.

I tore off the dark blue bow, and ribbon. Emmett stuck the bow on my head. I tore off the silver wrapping paper off the huge box. I opened the box and in it was a new skateboard that had the Cullen crest on it. And the grip tape was lime green.

"Wow thanks guys I love it."

"We knew you would." Alice said.

"Ok next is mine, and Edwards." Bella said handing me a small box.

I opened it and in it was two dog tags. On one of the dog tag's the Cullen crest was engraved. And on the other one it read TRB+EMC=Forever.

"That's a math problem even Emmett can solve" Edward said Emmett gave him a look.

"Aww thanks guys even though it's very ironic."

"Hey what can I say Jake has a pair too." I looked over at Jake and he held them up.

"Here you go sweetie this is from Carlisle, and me." Esme said handing me a small box.

I opened and in it was two tickets to see Shinedown, and back stage passes.

"Ohh my God thank you I love this band."

"It was nothing sweetie."

"Ok, ok here's mine, and Derek's present." Rose said tossing me another small box.

I opened it, and in it was a $300 gist card to Hot Topic.

"Ohh my God thanks' you two.

"Derek was the one that told me you like that store." I nodded my head.

"Yeah get mine, and Nessie's present tomorrow at the Bonfire Trace." Jake said

"Which leaves mine now." Emmett said pulling out a small velvet box out of his pocket.

I popped open the box, and in it was a blue diamond necklace on a silver chain.

"Wow Emmett it's beautiful."

"Not as much as you." he murmured in my ear.

"Ok enough love birds." Edward said annoyed

"ohh go away Eddie boy maybe you, and Bella will break your house this time." Emmett said

"Emmett you said no more jokes since I beat you in arm wrestling." Bella said

"Yeah well you had newborn strength so you cheated never when." Emmett said.

"Uhh Emmett cheaters always win till they get caught." I said (Quote from my best friends Dakota, and Briar.)

"OK, ok well come on almost birthday girl time to go home." Emmett said putting all my stuff in my skateboard box.

"Aww but Emmett." I whined.

"No buts come on." I sighed and jumped on his back, and he grabbed the box.

"Emmett you made fun of me, and Bella." Edward said

"Shut up."

"Thanks everyone for everything." I said they all nodded, and Emmett took off.

We made back to the house mom's car was gone.

"Remind me to close my eye's next." I said holding my head.

"ohh I'm sorry come on I'll carry you." He picked me up and ran up to my room I closed my eye's this time.

Emmett sat me down. And sat my box down on the table while I got undizzy. I laid down on my bed, and Emmett laid down next to me. He kissed me sweetly I kissed back. Then his kiss started getting rougher as did mine. He rolled over to where he was on top of me. He supported his weight so he didn't flatten me. His tongue found it's was in my mouth. Our tongues went in a war which he won. Then all of a sudden he jumped off of me and sat on the opposite side of the room.

"I can't Tracy I can't do it." he said

"Emmett it's ok I was fine with it."

"No Tracy I can't control myself I'll have sex with you when you're a vampire, and or werewolf and only then. I'd hurt you I know I would I wouldn't be able to control myself."

"I trust you Emmett." I said getting up and walking over to him.

"I trust you Emmett you'd never hurt me I know you." I said holding his face in my hands to where he stared into my eyes.

"We might try but not now I haven't hunted in about a week."

I kissed him sweetly. "That's all I ask for Emmett I love you."

"I love you too my little Tracy."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. I Think I'm Deaf

Chapter 10

I Think I'm Deaf

I woke up feeling empty. I looked and saw Emmett wasn't here but was there was a note and in fancy hand writing was my name. I opened the note.

Tracy,

I had to go hunting. Rose and Derek went some where.

Have fun at your Birthday Bon-Fire. I love you and Happy Birthday.

Forever yours, Emmett =)

I smiled the smiley was cute. I stretched and got ready. I took a shower. When I got out of the shower I walked into my closet. I put on a The Used t-shirt, a pair of black shorts, and my high top Converses. I walked out and blow dried my hair dry. After that I walked down stairs plopped down on the couch and watched The Used Loaded.

"Hey Trace." I jumped Jake was standing behind the couch.

"Damn give me a heart attack would ya."

"He he sorry so you ready to go I figured we could go cliff diving before the bon-fire."

"Yea that sounds awesome let me go get changed and then we'll go." he nodded his head.

I ran back upstairs I took off the clothes I had before and put on my black bathing suit. I put a black wife beater, and basketball shorts over it. I slipped on some flip-flops, and put the clothes I had on in a bag so I could change later.

I ran back down stairs Jake was sitting where I was watching Sports Center.

"Well you ready." I asked

"Ohh come on the game's about to start." I just gave him a look.

"Ok sure, sure come since you're the birthday girl I guess we can go." He said getting up.

We both walked out the front door. I saw his Rabbit sitting there.

"So where's Nessie." I asked getting in the car.

"Her, and pixie had to do something I don't know what though. I think pixie saw something and they're trying to prepare for it or something I don't know." I nodded understanding

We pulled out of the drive way and started driving to La Push which took 5 minutes to get to his house. I got out of the car and walked in through the screen door.

"Well happy birthday my little Tracy." Uncle Billy said wheeling himself into the living room.

"Thanks Uncle Billy me, and Jake are going cliff diving and I wanted to stop in really fast."

"Ok be careful, and watch after her Jake."

"I will I always do." Jake said in an annoyed voice

I went and hugged Uncle Billy telling him I'd see him later at the bon-fire. Me, and Jake walked down the road where the cliffs are. When we got there all of the guys were standing there in only shorts of course.

"Hey guys what's up." I asked

"The sky obviously." Quil said. I hit him on the back of the head.

"Oww you hit hard." he said.

"Yeah I think you broke my hand your too hard headed." I said rubbing my sore hand.

"Ok since it's been a while Trace I'll go first." Jake said taking off his shirt.

We all stood to the side. He took a few steps back. Then started running and jumped off a few seconds later we heard a splash. After Jake, Quill, and Embry ran and jumped off followed by Paul, Jared, and lastly Seth. Leaving me alone with Sam ohh fun. Since we aren't on a good note. I took a few steps back I started to run when something latched to my arm.

"Let go Sam." I said

"No we need to talk/" he said back coldly.

"There nothing to talk about I love Emmett you hate him I stay out of your business you stay out of mine." I said.

He smirked then let go walking away. That didn't give me a good feeling. I started running and jumped off. The Falling was fun the splash was fun, the swimming back was painful. I finally made it up to the beach all of the guys were sitting on the beach waiting on me.

"You take forever you know that." Embry said

"You could of helped oh dear brother of mine."

"And you could have swam faster." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Tracy put that back unless your going to use it." Quil said my jaw dropped. Then there were two smacks followed by an 'Oww'

"Dude that hurt." Quil whined

"Think before you speak it might save you life one day." Jake said

"Are you guys finished because I'm hungry and I can already smell the hot dogs." Paul said we all nodded.

We walked to a jeep which belonged to Paul. Some how we all managed to fit in the little jeep mine was bigger. Paul drove us up to First beach where a huge fire was going. Hot dogs and hamburgers were being grilled.

"Happy Birthday Tracy." everyone one said I smiled.

We all ran to the table of food. Some how I got through and got food before they took it all. I sat down by the fire and started chowing down on a hotdog. People came up and told me happy birthday. After we all finished eating. We cut my birthday cake and 'ate' it more was being thrown. Then I opened my presents which were mostly cards with gift cards or money in them.

"Ok Trace here's mine and Nessie present please keep screaming to a minimum." Jake said handing me and envelope. He walked away covering his ears.

I opened the envelope and screamed my heart out.

"Oww I think I'm deaf." Quil whined.

"What." Embry said.

"Why'd she scream." Paul said

"I can't believe it front row tickets and backstage passes to The Used ohh my god ohh my god thank you thank you thank you." I said hugging Jake.

"Nessie bought them I just to her which band.' He said smiling.

Then all of a sudden a back wolf jumped out of the would and ran up to me. It dropped something at my feet.

"What's that Sam." Embry asked.

I bent down and picked it up. My eye's widened with horror.

'It couldn't be no he isn't.' I thought

"What is it Tracy." Seth asked

"There's no way you didn't you couldn't then you would have." I tried to get out.

"What is it Trace." Jake asked coming over to me.

"It's the hat Emmett was wearing yesterday the only way Sam could have got it nooo." I finished and started crying.

There is no way Emmett's gone.


	12. I Draw The Line

Chapter 11

I Draw the Line

Jacob's POV

I saw Emmett's hat there is no way in hell Sam killed Emmett. That would have broken the new treaty. The you don't hurt us we don't hurt you rule. Tracy was crying and shaking like mad if she gets any more upset I'm 100% sure she'll phase. I took out my phone Nessie gave me and texted Emmett. Embry was trying to comfort Trace. Sam was grinning in his wolf form like he just won something I don't like any of this one bit.

"Sam stop this it's not right and you know it." I said

He ran into the woods, and came back in his human form in a pair of shorts.

"What do you mean not right it's fine he got what was coming to him." he replied.

"You shit face he didn't deserve anything." Tracy yelled/screamed ohh she getting more pissed.

Then my pocket vibrated I took out my phone and sighed when I saw it was a reply from Emmett.

"Trace look here Emmett's fine he just texted me." I said handing her my phone she let out a sigh of relief.

"Why did you do that Sam." I asked

"Since my plan's screwed might as well tell you, I thought if I showed Tracy something that would prove the leech is dead then she'd get pissed and phase then she'd have to listen to me when I said she couldn't date him any more well that's screwed see ya." He said then walked off.

"Wow Sam really don't like him I mean yeah we don't like them but I can at least stand them." Jared said

"Yeah seriously are you ok Tracy." Paul asked

Tracy just nodded her head she was still shaking badly. We had to get her to calm down that's for sure her body's still excited from what just happened. I put my hand on her forehead she felt the same temperature as me which means her body heat's up way up.

"Come on guys help me get her to the Cullen's if she don't calm down Sam may just have his wish." I said

They nodded took off their shorts and phased. I sat Tracy on Embry's back, and phased as well.

'_Let's go guys we need to hurry.' I thought they all nodded and we took off running for the Cullen's._

When we got there I pictured the whole situation in my head knowing Edward would see it. Edward was at the door when we ran into their yard. We all ran up the stairs into the living room. Derek, and Emmett were playing the Play station while everyone watch. But in a second Emmett's head snapped in our direction, and Tracy was in his arms. Nessie handed me a pair of my shorts I kept here. We all ran upstairs put our shorts on and came back down.

"What happened Jacob and I don't want to hear no lies to protect someone." Emmett said harshly as he cradled Tracy.

"I ain't goin to lie Emmett, Sam took your hat, and showed it to Tracy. She said the only way he could get it was by killing you, so of course she started crying and getting upset. Then I texted you to make sure you were alright, when you replied back I showed it to Tracy and Sam said the reason he did was so Trace would phase and he could tell her not to go near you then he left her body was still excited so we brought her here." I explained.

"I'll kill him, he ever does anything like this again and none of you better get in my way or I'll kill you too." he said

"Don't worry we may not like you but Sam went to far he pulls anything like this again we'll even hold him down while you kill him." Quil said. We all nodded our heads agreeing.

"How is she?" Embry asked

"I don't one of you come check her temp." Emmett said

I walked over and put my hand on her head. She had cooled down some but she was still in the danger zone of phasing.

"She's cooled down a little but she could still phase." I said he hugged her tighter.

"Seth, Jared, Quil go tell Tracy's mom, Sue, and my dad what's going on make sure to tell them not a word to Sam." I said they nodded and ran out the door.

I sat on the floor with Embry, and Paul.

"I'm joining your pack now." Paul said I looked over at him

"Sam's done some crazy stuff but this is where I draw the line I don't want to be in his pack any more, and I'm sure Jared will too." Paul said

"Welcome to the pack dude." Embry said (for people who don't know Embry, and Quil joined Jacob's pack in book 4)

"Would you boys like some food." Esme asked

Embry, and Paul nodded their heads yes I shook my head no. Embry, and Paul followed Esme into the kitchen. Nessie came and sat in my lap as usual I wrapped my arms around her.

"It will be ok Jake." she said trying to comfort me.

"It might it might not." I sighed

"Well if she does phase she can join your pack so she wouldn't have to listen to Sam."

"I know that Ness it's just I don't want her to be a wolf honestly I think it sucks. Her life would be to kill vampires I want her to live her life she'd never be the same Tracy." I said

Emmett's POV

After Jake said that it made me think I wanted to turn Tracy but after Jake saying that it's making me rethink yes I want her forever. But she'd never be the same. I mean it's like Bella she's mainly the same but all of us see things about her that aren't the same. I don't want that to happen to Tracy I hugged her tighter her fever isn't going down at all.

"Jasper can't you calm her down." I asked

"I'm trying Em she's so upset it isn't helping." he said

"Damn it Edward what's she thinking." I asked

"She knows your ok but she's thinking what would she do if anything ever happened to you."

"Damn it Tracy I'm fine nothing will ever happen to me I'll be here with you forever I love you now please calm down." I said if I could cry right now I would.


	13. Phasing

Chapter 12

Phasing

Jacob's POV

All we could do was watch. Tracy hadn't stopped shaking or calmed down even after what Emmett said it was crazy I want to know what's going through her mind so I could yell at her to stop. I never want to yell at her but damnit I want her to stay human. Sam's plan is unfolding and now all I can do is stand her and watch my little cousin's life be ruined right in front of my eye's and it's still her birthday.

Just then Jared, Seth, and Quil walked back in.

"So do they all know?" I asked

"Mom knows she isn't very happy about it though." Seth said

"Your dad knows but he seemed pretty ok with it." Jared said

"Aunt Amanda started crying when I told her I got her to calm down but she went to talk to your dad." Quil said

I sighed I knew Aunt Amanda wasn't going to take this well.

"Okay well other news Paul joined the pack sorry Embry but I'm going to have Paul as second in command." I said

"It's ok dude I understand."

"I'm joining your pack too." Jared said like Paul said he would.

"Okay so if we have to fight Sam which I pray to God we don't have to do, he only has Colin, and Brady with him." I started

"And the 13 other guys who's names we don't know." Jared added.

"Ohh yeah, but they aren't nothing compared to us so it's me, Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared, Seth, and Leah the original wolves." I smirked

"And Tracy." pixie said coming into the room.

We all looked at her wide eyed.

"What do you mean?" Paul seemed to be the only one who could talk.

"I mean her future goes blank in 20 minutes." Alice said sad.

"And so does Emmett's." she finished

That was a given though those haven't been separated for more than 2 days since they met.

"Here Jake she'll need this there's clothes in it for her." Alice said handing me a bag I nodded.

"Ok Jared, Embry, Quil go on phase and wait out side so if she runs we'll be able to catch her." I said they nodded walking outside I felt them all phase.

I sighed Paul, and Seth walked with me back to the living room. Emmett was still cradling Trace like a baby. Nessie walked over to me, and hugged me she always knew when I need a hug and now I sure did. We separated according to Alice we still had 10 minutes.

"Speaking of soul mates when's Rach getting back?" Paul asked

"Now ain't the time for this Paul." I said

"I know but we're imprints can't help it." he said

I sighed "In two or three months she's coming home for Thanksgiving." I said he seemed very sad now.

"So she'll phase any minute now then." Emmett said sadly. I nodded

"Ok then Tracy I love you no matter what you're the light of my day, you mean more to me then you'll ever know." he said and kissed her forehead.

"Do you want her outside?" he asked

"Yeah since we don't want to break anything." I said he nodded picked her up and walking out the door.

Everyone followed probably wanting to see what she'll look like.

'_Edward make sure blondie keeps an eye on Derek no telling what Trace might do.' I thought_. He nodded and whispered it in Blondie's ear she stood in front of Derek more protectively.

I walked over to Emmett. He looked at Trace kissed her forehead and handed her to me.

"Come on Tracy you have to wake up now." I said shaking her a bit.

Her eyes opened and then she groaned. I rolled my eye's no Black likes to be woken up. Then I sat her down making her stand up.

"Why do I hurt Jake everything hurts?" she asked

"Your phasing Trace don't worry it won't hurt… much." I said lying very badly.

Then a lot of loud cracking came. Tracy started screaming. Emmett tried to get to her but I put my arm out he had to let her do this on her own. After she phased she was the Sam color black as Sam, but she had spots on her back like Embry the same gray. I nodded to Paul, and Seth to phase. We took our pants off and phased.

'_You ok Trace?' I thought_

'_Yeah dude she's just a little scared.' Embry thought_

'_Yeah we can hear her so she's in our pack not Sam's thank God.' Quil thought_

'_Well I want to hear it from, my cousin so you're ok Tracy?'_

'_Yeah just a little freaked but that's it.' she thought_

"Rose you don't have to protect Derek any more Tracy's ok." Edward said

'_You guy's thought I would hurt someone.' she thought_

'_No, no, no Tracy it's just when some people phase they get pissed like Paul and attack someone and Derek being the only human would probably kill him.' I thought she nodded_

'_So how do I go back .' she thought_

'_Hold on.' I walked over grabbed the bag and laid it in front of her._

'_Take this bag go behind a tree and think of your self human and you'll go back human, then get dressed easy.' I thought_

She nodded and walked behind a tree we felt her phase so we phase back putting our shorts back on. Then Tracy came out in basketball shorts and a wife beater. She took one look at Emmett and her eye's went wide. I smiled she imprinted. I nudged him, and nodded. He ran to her hugging her like he hasn't seen here in 300 years. She hugged him back it was really cute then I felt someone latch to my waist and smiled at Nessie. We're all safe for now anyway till Sam comes up with something else wow never thought it be my pack vs. his.


	14. They Have Cute Name's

Chapter 13

They Cute Name's

Emmett's POV

I held her close to me never wanting to let her go. Her phasing was enough mental strain. But now I didn't have to hold back she was strong enough to handle vampire strength. She hugged me back as tight. We just stood there hugging not caring that people were watching. I finally had my Tracy back. She didn't smell which surprised me she smelled sweeter than she did when she was human even.

"I love you Trace pup." I said

"I love you too Emmy bear." she said

"Aww they have cute names for each other." I heard Edward say

"What ever Edward at least we can break a house your old house couldn't stand up to us, not much spunk if you haven't broke it yet." I said with a grin. Trace hit me in the chest.

"Oww you're stronger now watch it." I said

"Ohh you're a big bad vampire deal with it." she said

"I'll show you a big bad vampire." I said suggestively she just hit me again

"Ok, ok I'll be good." I said she smiled at me I hugged her again she's so cute.

"Trace as soon as you phase back what did Emmett look like to you." Jake asked

"Uhh well I kinda only saw him it was weird he was golden it seemed." she said

"You imprinted." Paul said out of no where, yes I know the wolves name's now.

"Life ain't fair." Embry groaned

"Why big bro?" Trace asked

"Everyone's imprinted except me." he groaned again

"Not true Leah, and Seth haven't." Jared said.

"Exactly everyone's imprinted except me." Embry groaned again

"Hey I resent that." Seth said

I felt Tracy lay her head on my shoulder. I looked into those chocolate brown eye's I've never loved anyone as much as I love Trace. I caressed her cheek with my hand. She laid her hand on top of mine.

"You feel good nice and cool." she said holding my hand on her hand.

"And you heat me up."

"Ok no offense to break this scene or anything but can I get back to kicking Emmett's ass at guitar hero please." Derek said

"Ohh please Derek you couldn't even beat your grandma." Tracy said

"Hey granny can play and you know that." we all laughed.

"Let's make a tournament at it then, then everyone can play." Alice said

"Good idea pixie." Jacob said

"Hey, hey, hey what does the winner get." Embry said.

"$50 bucks each."

"Ok let's break into groups of two." Trace said.

The groups as follow

1:Edward-Bella-Seth(he was the odd man out)

2:Alice-Jasper

3:Jacob-Nessie

4:Rose-Derek

5:Paul-Jared

6:Embry-Quil

And best for last 7:Emmett-Tracy.

We all walked inside. First it was Team 1 vs. Team 2. We were playing on the 360 so we could go and buy any song we wanted to. First Alice played Bella which Alice won. Then Jasper, and Edward played Jazz won wow Edward sucks. So Alice and Jasper moved on. Next was Team 3 vs. 4. Derek played Nessie hoping to win but lost very badly. And Jake beat Rose. Then it was the interesting wolves vs. wolves which ended in 4 ties until Paul beat Quil. Me, and Tracy got to move on free of charge since it's still her birthday.

Round two it was Jasper, and Alice vs. Jake, and Nessie sadly Alice, and Jazz won. Then it was our turn Paul, and Jared vs. us. Tracy called playing Paul. She went online and got a The Used song called Take it Away. I've heard her play it on a regular guitar and she rocks. So this was going to be an easy win in which she won and Paul got pissed. I played Jared in Gives You Hell by: The All American Rejects, and won yeah go me.

This was getting fun especially with the losers making remarks trying to make us lose focus. Now for the finals Alice, and Jazz vs. me and Trace. Again Trace picked a The Used song Pretty Handsome Awkward. Trace and Alice were tied which was a given Alice could see the notes before they were on the screen and Trace knew the song by heart. Which meant me, and Jazz had to determine the winner. The problem was Edward, and Jake got to chose the song. But thanks to the love of my life she bribed her cousin to get another The Used song Buried Myself Alive. I won so me, and Trace got $50.

We all sat back and laughed people who wanted to play did. There was a knock on the door which was odd because all of us were here. Edward got the door because no one wanted to get up. We all heard he growl.

"What do you want Sam." he growled.

I felt like I was going to attack him. But Tracy brought me back down when she hugged me hiding her face in my chest. She's scared of Sam now she thinks he might do something to her so she won't see me. Then Sam walked in uninvited.

"Well I guess I missed the party." he said

"Yep sorry now why don't you go crawl back into the hole you crawled out of." I smiled he growled

"Watch yourself leech I just came to get my pack." he said

"Well I don't know what house you're looking for but you definitely found the wrong one." I said still smiling. He growled

"What?' he hissed

"That's right Sam the stunt you pulled me, and Jared are in Jake's pack now." Paul said

Sam started shaking badly. So did Trace I could hear here grinding her teeth together.

'_Edward is she pissed cause Sam won't leave us alone.' I asked mentally._ He nodded.

"Just leave Sam you're on our territory now remember." Embry said smart man.

"Well little brother I let you on my territory today so it's only fair, and I wanted to see our little sister." Sam roared back looking over at Trace on my lap.

"Aww what's wrong Tracy." he asked.

I heard a growl rip through her throat and wow did that turn me on at the wrong place wrong time.

"Just leave Sam." she said

"Aww sissy don't you love me."

That pushed her over the edge. She jumped up and phased she could phase as quick as Jake. Sam smirked. I got up to standing in front of the little black and gray wolf. The pack got up as well.

"Aww so she phased so cute looks just like me." Sam smiled and phased then he growled we looked at Edward

"He's mad because he thought this was the first time she phased and would be in his pack but he didn't get the memo she's in Jake's pack already." Edward smirked we all did.

Then Sam ran out and Edward got a weird look on his face.

"Uhh Esme, Alice it's time to go to the store." Edward said.

"Why Edward?" Esme asked

"Sam just said that Jake's pack will be attacked if they step foot on his territory." All the wolves eye's narrowed.

"Sam wanted a fight he got one now it's war who's in." Paul yelled holding out his hand all the pack put their hand's in and looked at us.

"Well are you guy's in or what." Quil asked

I smirked and put my hand in followed by everyone else. Then we felt something lick our hands.

"Eww Trace no fair." I said.


	15. Spoiled Rotten

Chapter 14

Spoiled Rotten

Tracy's POV

"This is crazy." Paul said

"Uhh how are we going to get our stuff?" of course Quill would wonder that.

"Screw that where are we going to stay?" Embry said

"Well we have extra rooms here if you want?" Esme offered.

"Or you can stay at my house I'm sure mom wouldn't mind." I said

"I doesn't matter it's just the guys aren't used to smelling vampires so it'd be best if they went to stay with Trace." Jake said

"I'm good Jake it doesn't matter to me." Seth said

"Ok so I'm taking home Paul, Jared, Quil, and Embry." I said

"Yep." they all replied

"Now about our stuff." Quil said

"*sigh* Dad, Sue, and Aunt Amanda can bring it over since dad's one of the elders if Sam say's no then dad can say yes." Jake said

"Then why can't we go home if your dad can say yes?" Embry said wow that was a good question.

"Because we're two separate packs and back when I broke I marked my grounds as the Cullen's and Sam's is still La Push no one can overrule pack boundaries." well that made sense.

"So what are we going to do all day we all graduated last year, and I'm not getting a day job been there done that no." Paul said

"Well we could get Jasper's friend to erase you attending school and you could go to Forks like we are." Edward said

"But wouldn't all the teacher's know who you are?" Jared said

"Yes well the thing is the school burned down two years ago, and none of the teachers or principal's wanted to teach there again so all new teachers." Edward said

"That's very convenient if you ask me." Quil said

"That's what we said probably never happen ever again." Emmett said

"So are we going to my house or what?" I asked and yawned they shook their heads. We walked out to the yard.

"Oh shit my jeep's in La Push." I said

"Mine too." Paul said

"My truck." Embry said

"My Cobalt." Jared said

"The Rabbit." Jake cried

Nessie came out and walked Jake back inside trying to calm him down.

"What's the problem?" Emmett asked scaring me

"All of our cars are in La Push." I said

"Here take my Jeep I don't care, and let's see what other car can be put on loan… ohh here Bella's Ferrari she never drives it. All it does is collect dust." he said handing me two set's of key's.

"Well here Paul you take Emmett's Jeep I'm test driving the Ferrari." I said tossing him the keys walking towards the Ferrari only to be grabbed and pulled back.

"Oh no I get the Ferrari."

"Ohh no."

"Oh just go together we'll take the jeep." Embry said getting the keys from Paul.

Glad he could settle everything. So me, and Paul got in the Ferrari. While the other's got in the jeep. The ride may have only been for 60 seconds but that was an awesome 60 seconds driving a Ferrari. I walked in the door with the guys behind me. Mom ran up and hugged me crying.

"Ohh my baby you're ok I'm so sorry sweetie." she cried

"Mom it's ok I'm fine with it, we have bigger issues right now." I said she wiped her eye's and saw the guys.

I explained to her what had happened she said it was fine for them to stay with us which was awesome. And that her, Sue, Uncle Billy, and some other's would get our stuff, and cars which we all cheered. I want my The Used tickets, back stage passes, and my Jeep thank you. I showed the guys to their rooms which they had to share Jared, and Paul, and then Quil, and Embry. Derek walked in the door a little later he went straight to his room, Rose was probably there I wanted to talked to her.

I walked up the steps from the living room where the guys are all watching a game. I knocked on the door. Derek opened it.

"Hey Der can I talk to Rose a minute?" I asked

"Uhh Rose who I don't know?"

"Idiot I can smell her remember werewolf better eye sight, hearing, and smelling."

"Ok fine I'll be back in a little while." he said walking out I walked in.

"Yes little mongrel." she said

"Look I didn't come here to argue."

"Then why come at all." she said

"Look I know we didn't get off on the right foot hell I took your boyfriend without meaning but you have Derek now I didn't come up her to fight I wanted to ask if we could be friends?"

"And why would I want to be friends with a dog?"

"Cause forever will suck like hell with us not being friends." I smiled

"Ok good point…fine we can be friends me, you , Alice, Nessie, and Bella can go shopping this weekend or something."

"That's all I ask, later." I said walking out

"DEREK YOU CAN HAVE YOUR WOMAN BACK NOW I'M DONE TALKING TO HER!" I yelled down stairs.

I heard all the guys laugh and Derek run up the step. He hit me on the arm and ran in his room.

"I'M GOING TO BED NIGHT GUYS."

"NIGHT LITTLE PUP." They all yelled ohh great I have a new nickname *Sarcasm*

I ran into my room my man laying on my bed smiling at me. I ran and jumped beside him. He laughed and pulled me on top of him.

"I missed you little pup." he said

"Aww man you heard that."

"I hear a lot of things Trace like Quil, and Embry making a bet on who you'll hit first."

"I want Quil to lose so who'd Embry bet I'd hit first."

"Focus and you can hear it."

I nodded I closed my eyes and focused on using my ears.

"I'm telling you Quil she'll hit you first because you don't think before you speak." Embry said

"And I say she'll hit Paul for hiding the Ferrari keys so she can't drive it." Quil said

"$20 bucks."

"$20 bucks."

"Wow I really want to hit Paul but I think Quil will do something stupid first." I said he laughed

"I can buy you a Ferrari if you want one so bad." he said

"No don't that's a lot of money I'll get spoiled."

"Get used to it princess I'm going to spoil you rotten anything you want you'll get." he said leaning his forehead on mine.

"Emmett." I whined

"Tracy." he whined I laughed

"Any thing you want all you have to do is say it and it's your's." he said

"I have all I want though."

"Ohh really."

"Yes really I have you silly duh."

"And I have you forever…now." he said kissing me.


	16. We Didn't Want Day Jobs

Chapter 15

We Didn't Want Day Jobs

Tracy's POV

"Guy's come on time for school." I yelled already ready for school.

"Ughh why did we ever agree to have them erase that we went to school?" Quil groaned

"Cause we didn't want day jobs." Embry said

"Ohh yeah."

I shook my head and walked across the hall to Paul's and Jared's room. I opened the door they were still asleep.

"Paul, Jared come on guys' time for school." I said

"Shit." Paul said

"We're coming." Jared said

I nodded and walked down the hall to Derek's room. I cracked the door Rose was trying to wake him up.

"Come on Der please wake up." she said he groaned and rolled over.

"Rose, come here." I whispered she looked up and walked over

"I can get him up but I'll need your help." she nodded

I ran down stairs to the kitchen mom was fixing breakfast. I went into the freezer and got a tray of ice and ran back before I melted it I had it to Rose.

"Ok you stick one down his shirt and one down his shorts." I said since I couldn't touch it or I'd melt.

"And this works." she asked

"Every time." she walked over a stuck ice in his boxers and down his shirt. He jumped up screaming

"Tracy you did not tell Rose to so that did you." he said I shrugged and walked off.

Embry and Quil walked out of their room, and followed me down stairs for breakfast. We sat at the table mom brought over three huge plates of food. Since I phased I've been a lot hungrier. Paul, Jared walked down grabbing their plates.

"Ok so whose car pooling we'll switch every other day." Jared said he's good with settling stuff like that.

"Well we'll take the Jeeps today, and tomorrow we'll take Em's truck, and your Cobalt." I said they nodded

"Ohh man I should wake up earlier you guys ate everything." Derek said walking over taking a piece of bacon from my plate.

"All of you go you're goin to be late." mom said pushing us out of the house.

I ran and jumped in my Jeep. Mom, Sue, Uncle Billy, Uncle big Quil and Emily got all of our stuff over the border took forever but they got it all. Embry and Quil jumped in with me. While Jared, and Derek jumped in Paul's Jeep. We pulled into the school and all jumped out. All the other kids were staring at us. The Cullen's walked over to us with Jake, and Seth. Emmett hugged me, and kissed me.

"Hey guys what's up?" Derek said wrapping an arm around Rose's waist.

"The sky obviously." Jake replied with a smirk

"Smartass."

"So what grade did you guys put us in?" Embry asked

"Everyone except Seth, Bella, Edward, and Alice are seniors they're juniors." Jasper said

"Wait what that's no fair." Seth whined

"Of course it is we're older than you squirt." Quil said

I sighed and walked in to the school, Emmett walked with me. I walked into the main office.

"Tracy Black right?" the lady asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"Well here you go sweetie here's your schedule, map of the school locker number, and combination. We have so many new students." she said

"Thank you." me, and Emmett walked out.

Emmett showed me my locker. I put my stuff inside getting what I needed for first period Sociology.

"We have 5 classes together my pup." Emmett said and kissed me.

"Ohh my God PDA, PDA, PDA." I heard Jake laughed.

We turned and saw everyone standing there.

"Ohh haha you'd better watch kissing Nessie when I'm near." I smirked

"Yea, yea, yea what ever?" he said then the bell rang.

Emmett kissed me really quick, and walked me to Sociology which was upstairs. He didn't have this class with me so I was on my own nobody had this class with me. I took a seat in the back of the room. A few more kids walked in. Then the teacher decided to walk in too.

"Ok take any seat, my name is Ms. Norton, and I'll be your Sociology teacher." she started

"Hey there you new?" a guy beside me asked

"Yeah."

"I'm Tyler, Tyler Prince." he said

"Tracy Black." I smiled

"Nice to meet you Tracy you need help with anything just ask." he smiled

He looked really tall. HE had dark brown hair, and light green eyes.

Class went on for a while then the bell finally rang, and I was free to go to….Algebra 2 ohh just leave me in Sociology. I went down the stairs to Algebra 2. I walked in again no body I knew was in this class. The teacher started talking.

"Hey new girl?" some guy beside said.

"Yeah."

"What's up I'm Keegan these are my friends Tanner, and Alec." he said pointing to the two guys in front, and behind me.

"Tracy." I said

"Nice to meet you Tracy." Tanner smiled

Tanner was tall and tan. He had light brown hair that flipped out at his ears and light brown eyes.

Keegan was shorter than the other two, and kinda pale. He had black that framed his face, and icy blue eyes.

Alec was taller than Keegan, but shorter than Tanner he's pale. He had black hair that went to his chin, green eyes, and he had a lip ring.

"Ahh thanks."

"We're in a band." Keegan said

"Cool what's your bands name?" I asked

"No Way Now." Alec said

"Awesome who plays what?"

"Drums." Tanner said

"Bass." Keegan said

"Sing." Alec said

"No guitar?" I asked

"We're looking ok." Tanner said

"Well you found I play guitar." I said

"Acoustic or Electric." Alec asked

"Both."

"Are you good?" Tanners asked

"Everyone says I am."

"Meet us here this evening at 6 o'clock well go back to my place and see how good you really are." Alec said I looked at like he was crazy

"Wow sorry that sounded wrong but all of our stuff is my house it's the only place we can practice." Alec laughed. The bell rang.

"Ok no that sounds better sure see you then." I said getting up to go meet Emmett in Art.


	17. You're In

Chapter 16

You're In

Tracy's POV

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful; I mean it's the first day of school like anything's really going to happen. I had almost no classes with the pack which was sad; I had a few others with Keegan, Alec, and Tanner. Besides Sociology, and Algebra 2 I didn't have chorus with Emmett. I'm now driving the guys home they won't stop complaining.

"I hated school last year…when I graduated." Quil complained

"Hey you can drop and go get a day job like every other American who graduated high school." I said I'm tired of him bitching even if he is my cousin

"But I don't want a job Tracy." I got tired and hit him in the face.

"Oww damn you hit hard." he said rubbing his now sore jaw.

"Haha Quil you lose now pay up." Embry said holding his hand out.

He sighed and pulled out his wallet handing Embry a twenty. I pulled into the house. We got out, I ran up stairs threw my stuff on the bed grabbed my guitar, and mini amp. I ran back out to the jeep all the guys looking at me funny. I drove back to the school and saw Tanner, Alec, and Keegan leaning against a red Mustang.

"Hey guys." I said jumping out of my Jeep.

"Hey so you ready we're going to head to Alec's place." Keegan said. I nodded

They all climbed in the Mustang, Tanner's I'm guessing since he was driving. They drove into town and down the back streets we finally made it to a one story house just 5 minutes out of town. I got and grabbed my guitar, and amp.

"This is where we practice since Alec's parents are never home." Tanner said.

They opened the garage door which had a drum set, and a few mic.'s, a bass, and a few amps.

"You didn't have to bring your amp you know we do have a few." Alec said

"Yeah well I did so yeah." I said

"Ok then Tracy name any songs you can play." Keegan said

"Well Afterlife, Dancing Dead, Bat Country by: Avenged Sevenfold, Take it Away, Buried Myself Alive, I Caught Fire by: The Used pretty much any thing by A7X or The Used." I said

"Ok then we'll all play Lost by: Avenged Sevenfold to start off just to see if you can keep up." Alec said. I nodded.

I took out my guitar, and made sure it was tuned. My guitar's black and silver with purple skulls, and cross bones on it. When mom found out I wanted to play guitar she went all out to get me one that was made just for me. Why must I always be spoiled? First mom, now Emmett wow I'm surprised I ain't a spoiled little brat.

"Okay you ready Tracy?" Alec said. I plugged my guitar into one of their bigger amps and nodded.

I started off with the guitar with Keegan a little after on bass, a little while later Tanner started playing the drums until finally Alec started singing.

"Ok not bad." Alec said after we finished

"So I Caught Fire next right Alec?" Keegan asked and he nodded

Again we all started playing I didn't miss any notes but then again I've been practicing this song since it came out.

"Ok one more song and you're in because as far as I see you're pretty damn good." Alec smirked

"Ok." I said

"We're going to play Walk by: Pantera." he smirked I just rolled my eyes.

I started playing the notes perfectly again this song would be hard but I've been playing it. I screwed up when I first started playing it a few months ago but not now I had it down pat.

"Ok you're in this weekend we'll teach our songs." I nodded I packed up my guitar.

"You can stay and hang out if you want." Alec said

"No thanks I kinda left and didn't tell anyone my boyfriend is probably freaking out by now not to mention my brother, and cousins." I said

"Ok, bring them by some time it helps to play with people around." Keegan said I nodded

I loaded the jeep up and jumped in. I waved bye before pulling out on to the road back to the house. When I pulled in the guys were out playing basketball. Unfortunately Paul and Jared had Derek while they were playing Jacob, Embry, and Quil. I jumped out and ran in between Jake, and Embry I held my hand up for Paul to pass me the ball. Hew did and I made an easy little shoot.

"Hey that's cheating." Embry said

"Yeah and three werewolves playing against two and a human isn't." I said

"She has a point"Quil said which got him a smack in the head by Embry, and Jake.

"Hi everyone." Alice said coming out of no where.

"Hey pixie what's up?" Jake said

"Nothing it's about to storm and I was wondering if all you wanted to play baseball with us vampires vs. wolves." she said

"Sure we'd love to." Jake said

We nodded and ran back with Alice, Jared being nice grabbed Derek and threw him on the ground when we got to a clearing. Let the games begin.

????????POV

I watched as the all gathered in the clearing my target walked up and kissed the bigger blood sucker. That's all she was a target and making sure I made my goal was all that was in my mind. Now I have to go report back to my leader tell him the plan I came up with this should be fun.


	18. Night Before The Gig

Chapter 17

Night Before The Gig

"Miss Black could you please answer the question." My teacher Ms. Brown asked

"There are three branches of government executive, legislative, and judicial."

"Very nice excellent work." then the bell rang signaling the day was over.

I went to my locker greeted by my adorable teddy bear of a boyfriend. I kissed him as I always did I don't know what I did to deserve him.

"Do you have practice this evening?" he asked

"Yeah we have a gig tomorrow remember so we wanted to get practice in tonight." I said

It's been a little more than two months since I got in the band. And we not only needed me as lead guitarist but, we needed Derek as rhythm guitarist. That's right Derek's in the band. We've been practicing adding parts in and editing parts out. We walked out to my Jeep where Derek was waiting for me. I kissed Emmett good bye and jumped in the jeep.

"I can't wait till tomorrow I'm scared and excited at the same thing what about you?" Derek asked as I started driving to Alec's.

"I know I'm freaking out." I said

"You'll be fine you've been in the band longer than I have."

"Yes by the almighty two days."

"Hey that's two days more than me." he said as I pulled into Alec's.

Tanner's mustang, and Keegan's Cobalt parked in the drive way. We grabbed our guitars out of the back, and walked in garage.

"Hey guys." I said walking in.

"Hey Trace, Der." Tanner said Alec, and Keegan weren't there.

"Where's Alec, and Kee." Derek asked

"Alec's getting something in his room, and I think Kee went to the bathroom." He said we nodded and unpacked our guitar plugging them in to the huge amps.

I sat tuning my guitar before actually turning the amp on. Keegan walked back in and went straight to his bass. After all of us were tuned and practiced a bit our almighty singer decided to join us.

"Uhh tomorrow's such a big day first gig." he said

"And that's why were here or did you forget that." Tanner said

"Haha anyway I figured we'd play Midnight Light, Dark Halloween, Hope Will Die, Tomorrow's Goodbye's, and finish up with A7X's Unholy Confessions." he said

"Sure so we don't have long." Der asked

"Nope all bands only have a half hour."

"That sucks." I said throwing my arms up and falling back on the carpet floor

"Yea I know but make sure you hit those guitar solos."

"I will I will."

We spent most of the night practicing and when I said most of the night I meant we had enough time to get home before curfew. When we got home we ran straight to our rooms. I ran in and straight to Emmett. Between the band, school I hardly see him but I know he always there watching me I can smell him.

"You ready for your big day." he said

"I'm nervous." I said

"Don't be you rock at guitar and you practice nonstop you'll be better than great."

I smiled and leaned up giving him a kiss. The best part about being a werewolf was he never had to hold back any more. I was strong not as strong as Em but still stronger than I was.

"Come on off to bed your big day is tomorrow." he said picking me up

"But Emmett I don't want to go to sleep." I whined

"Yes but everyone has to sleep." sitting down on my bed

"But I hardly ever get to spend anytime with you." I pouted as he got in beside me.

"Yes but I always see you."

"No fair." he kissed me sweetly which set my mind at ease.

I cuddled to his side sitting my head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around my waist. I fell asleep listening to his breathing.

The next morning well afternoon I woke up with butterflies. Emmett sitting there staring at the ceiling. Just drifting out of focus like that is his kind of sleep he may no be able to sleep but when he loses focus like that its how he dreams.

I kissed him on the cheek that brought him back to earth. Because his cheek was replaced with his lips. I kissed him back as hard as he was kissing me. Then much to my displeasure he pulled back, and I groaned.

"I know Trace but it's still going to be a while. Now come on your gigs at 4 right well it's 1."

"WHAT ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?!?!?!" I jumped and ran into the bathroom. I heard Emmett laughing his ass of behind me.

I took off my clothes stepping into the shower making sure I got as clean as possible. I got out of the shower wrapping a towel around me. I stepped into my room Emmett was gone so he obviously went home for a bit. I changed into my outfit for tonight and came out of my closet.

"Ready?" he asked

He had on a black wife beater that showed off his muscle with a white button down shirt over it with the buttons undone. A pair of light wash ripped jeans hung from his waist. And a pair of back converses finished off his outfit.

"Yea wow you look handsome." I said

"And you my love are adorable." I blushed

"Shh come on rose and Der are making out." I nodded adjusting my ears I could hear them they were making out.

We tiptoed down the hall to Der's room. They couldn't hear us over the pack outside playing tackle football. Then Emmett kicked the door open.

"AHH Rose is trying to eat Derek's face." Me and Emmett yelled running outside before we got creamed laughing.

The guys were laughing so they must have heard it to.

"Ready for your big day?" Jake said running up

"I guess I'm nervous."

"Don't sweat you rock and we'll be there cheering you on." Embry said coming over and hugging me followed by everyone else in a group hug. Now time to go meet up with the others.


	19. The Big Night

**Chapter 18**

**The Big Night**

**Tracy's POV**

"**Ohh my god can I freak out any more." I yelled backstage of the show. **

**So far 4 bands have been booed off stage. And the band coming off makes 5. We're next I'm taking deep breathes.**

"**Guys huddle in." Alex said we all got in a huddle wrapping our arms around each others shoulders.**

"**Dear God, Let us rock harder than we've ever rocked. Let us sing better than we have ever sung. Be with us tonight while we show the world the beginning of No Way Now. Amen." I prayed it's something we decided to do.**

**We walked to the side stage as the last band was walking by us. They had gotten Tanner's drums all set. I grabbed my guitar slipping the strap over my head.**

"**Ok next we have a band from Forks, Washington No Way Now." the announcer dude announced. **

**We all walked out on stage it was quiet never a good sign. I plugged my guitar in to the amp, like Derek and Alec did. Alex nodded back to me.**

**I started playing the beginning to Midnight Light. Tanner then started in on drums with Alec and Derek starting in. Finally Alex started singing.**

*******

"**Ok we're going to finish up with I know our personal favorite hope you all know it to. Derek hit it." Alex called out.**

_**"I'll try," she said as he walked away.**_

_**"Try not to lose you."**_

_**Two vibrant hearts could change.**_

_**Nothing tears the being more than deception, **__**unmasked fear.**_

_**"I'll be here waiting" tested and secure.**_

_**Nothing hurts my world,**_

_**just affects the ones around me**_

_**When sin's deep in my blood,you'll be the one to fall.**_

_**"I wish I could be the one,**_

_**the one who won't care at all**_

_**But being the one on the stand,**_

_**I know the way to go, no one's guiding time soaked with blood turns its back,**_

_**I know it's hard to in me was your heart**_

_**I know it's hurting you, but it's killing me.**_

_**"Nothing will last in this life,**_

_**our time is spent constructing,**_

_**now you're perfecting a world... **_

_**meant to sin**_

_**Constrict your hands around me,**_

_**squeeze till I cannot breathe,**_

_**this air tastes dead inside me,**_

_**contribute to our all your promises,**_

_**tear down this steadfast wall,**_

_**restraints are useless here**__**,**_

_**tasting salvation's near.**_

_**Nothing hurts my world,**_

_**just affects the ones around me**_

_**When sin's deep in my blood**_

_**,you'll be the one to fall.**_

_**"I wish I could be the one,**_

_**the one who won't care at all**_

_**But being the one on the stand,**_

_**I know the way to go, no one's guiding me.**_

_**When time soaked with blood turns its back,**_

_**I know it's hard to in me was your heart**_

_**I know it's hurting you, but it's killing me."**_

"**Ok have a great night you guys were a great audience." Alex called out as we all walked back stage.**

"**Yes we did it." I yelled jumping up and down the guys all gathered around me hugging.**

"**Yea we rocked; we would have never done it with out the awesome guitarists." Tanner said picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.**

"**Tanner, Tanner put me down you mother fucker." I yelled then he finally sat me down.**

"**Ahh hi there." this guy walked up to us.**

**He was as pale as Alex, and had black hair that swayed over his right eye. His eyes were black. He was muscular but no where near as muscular as my teddy bear.**

"**Hi." I said**

"**I'm Evan I just wanted to say that you guys rocked." he said he had a faint Italian accent holding his hand out for me to shake.**

"**I'm Tracy this is Derek, Tanner, Alex, and Alec" I said shaking his hand his hand was colder then most humans.**

"**TRACY!!!!!!!" And I was tackled by my teddy bear.**

"**Ahh Emmett." I screamed hugging him back.**

**I looked back to where Evan was standing and he was gone weird.**

"**You were amazing." Emmett said spinning me around in a circle**

"**Emmett I get put me down."**

**??????? POV**

**My target is close to the big vampire I have to report back and wait for further orders. If my master's plan go as plan the Cullen's numbers will fall. I smirked looking back and the little werewolf, and her vampire mate. He'll be the first to die.**


End file.
